No Truer Love
by GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: AU Angelina Jolie (Maleficent) has broken up with Brad because their both tired of being each others beards but they are sharing custody of their children and hasn't gone public with the split and their new relationships. So now Elle Fanning (Aurora) is dating Angie. The two of them are quite public with their relationship but hasn't quite gone public. Just imagine the scandal.


Elle was sitting on the steps in front of her school with her backpack beside her leg. She looks around the campus and realizes that she is the only one there apart from two other teachers who are near the parking lot chatting with each other. This is what makes Elle insist on going to private school, everyone treats you the same because there is always going to be someone richer or more well-known "family wise" than you are. So basically she does not have to deal with people asking for her autographs or picture all the time.

It's the third time this week that Angie is late to pick her up. She sighs as she takes her phone out of her pocket and just as she was about to call Angie, she saw a black Royce roll up exactly in front of her. The door of the driver's seat opens and out comes a very well dress but casual looking Angelina Jolie with big black sunglasses on and an apologetic smile. She sits next to Elle and just as she is about to put her arm around her, Elle gets up and slings her backpack on. Angie takes it as a sign that she is not in the mood for lovey-dovey right now.

In the car both of them are so quiet that it's starting to make Angie quite uncomfortable because well she is not use to quiet anymore with six children you seldom get quiet moments in your life making you forget what it feels like. But Angie knows that Elle is mad and she also knows this is the third time this week and 10th time this month that she is late to pick her little Elle up. But she cannot help it either since Brad is away shooting a movie with his new lover Tom Cruise, she is stuck picking up the kids and sending them to school and plus she still needs to go to the set of the new movie she's directing "Unbroken". Then again if she had just let Elle drive to school like she has been doing before the two started dating, they would not be having this problem.

Angie was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not realize that the traffic light had turn red, instantly she steps on the break causing the two of them to lounge forward but luckily they had their seatbelts on.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she looks over at Elle who looks terrified.

"I'm fine, but are you okay? You seem to be lost in your thoughts back there" Elle ask looking genuinely concern for the older woman.

"Ya, I'm fine sweetheart. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Angie says as she tries to compose herself again before looking over at the young blonde in the passenger seat.

"Hey, I am sorry for being late again sweetie but my schedule has been really insane lately." Angie says softly as she puts her right hand on the back of Elle's head and leans forward to kiss her forehead before resting her own forehead against her lovers.

Elle just smiles that adorable smile she does so well and kisses the older woman's nose before giggling. Angie smile from ear to ear but then the lights turn green and the drivers behind them started honking. But thank God the car windows were heavily tinted so no one could see them inside.

Angie drove them to Elle's favorite restaurant to grab a bit to eat. Since the kids are at Brad's parents house for the whole weekend she decided that she'll treat her sweet love something nice to begin their whole three days together alone. Don't get her wrong Angie loves her kids and so do Elle but sometimes she likes to have some time alone with Elle. Which is unusual considering when she was with Brad, she never really cared to find time for just the two of them.

Angie gave the keys to the valet at the front of the restaurant before leading Elle inside. Their waiter showed them to their usual table which was at the balcony which has a great a view and is also away from prying eyes. The young blonde orders her usual "Fish 'n' Chips" and coke while the Angie orders a medium rare steak and a glass of white wine.

Once the waiter took their orders he left their table living them alone with each other. The little blonde is checking her messages on her phone while Angie just looks at her lovingly. The older woman loves the way wrinkles form on Elle's forehead when she is concentrating and slightly confuse at the same time. She reaches out her hand and grabs the blonde's hand to plant a soft tender kiss on the smooth skin. Instantly catching the younger girl's attention, who smiles brightly at her and blushes.

Elle got up from her seat and sits on Angie's lap as she takes a selfie of the two them. The blonde is smiling directly into the camera while Angie is looking at Elle and kisses her cheek. After taking the picture the blonde looks at the older woman and plants a soft but short kiss on those luscious lips that the older woman is famous for. Elle returns to her seat to post the picture she had just taken with her lady lover on her various social media with the caption "Dinner with this lovely lady. #LoveOfMyLife".

The waiter comes with their food and the two ate while talking about their hectic day both on set and in school. Then suddenly they heard a squeal and someone shouting Elle's name. They both turn their heads to see….

To be continued…


End file.
